


cursing at the stars, sanders sides

by slimeyboydante



Series: stars [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angry Morality | Patton Sanders, Angst, Confessions, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Heavy Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimeyboydante/pseuds/slimeyboydante
Summary: or in which logan ends up revealing some things that changes everything.





	cursing at the stars, sanders sides

**Author's Note:**

> warning, gray patton, semi-abusive patton, patton is a bad man

May 1.

Logan could feel the fire licking at his arms, sweat running down his back and his heart pounding against his chest in rapid speed. He didn't take his eyes off of Patton, nor did he forget about the three young men behind him.

Patton snarled at him. "You are naive Logan! You might think Elijah is good for you, but I am the only one who'll cherish every part of you! I am the only one good for you. You belong to me, not to Elijah, not to anyone else; just me!"

Logan glared at him, his green eyes burning with anger. "You are wrong, Patton. My heart belongs to Elijah and Elijah alone, you were not good for me, or anyone else for that matter."

Patton, having the audacity to laugh, threw his head back and cackled. "Elijah is nothing more than a lying and manipulative man."

Logan glared deeper, bristling with anger. Behind him, Virgil held his brothers together, both Roman and Remus shaking with fear.

Patton glared back, his eyes darkening. "You had disagreed with me for many years Logan, you have always had your husband come to your aide, to defend you. But my quarrel is between you and me, no one else."

Logan shifted, standing in front of his children in a protective manner. "If you say your quarrel is between you and I, then leave my children out of this! They have no place here."

Patton sneered. "I have loved you for many years, I stood by your side through every torment. Yet you choose that bastard over me. You've caused me many years of pain." Patton shifted his gaze to the three boys behind Logan, the fire reflecting in his blue eyes. "You deserve to know how I feel, you get to know the pain I have felt by watching your children die."

Virgil stared, bristling and wrapping his arms around his twin brothers more tightly, fuming with anger and disbelief, even when the twins sobbed.

Logan froze, staring in disbelief. He looked over his shoulder to look at his children. He took a deep breath and turned back around.

"Do it then." Logan spat out, surprising both Patton and his children. "You won't hurt me like that," He paused, seemingly hesitating, before saying, "They're not my children. They're Emile's."

Patton stared, eyes wide in shock. Behind Logan, Roman and Remus were shocked as well.

Virgil, however, stared, disbelief in his eyes, before it slowly melted and molded into smoldering anger, his eyes lighting up with fury, his body bristling and red flashing in his vision.

He had no time to comprehend anything else before, Logan turned and reached to grip then tightly, before turning and running out of the place, ushering his nephews in front of him, forcing them to run out of the place. They ran, unknowing if Patton ever made it out, for when they barely got out, the whole ceiling collapsed, flames bursting into the sky.

Logan mindlessly thought about the consequences about his actions, but he pushed it into the back of his head, his thoughts about the well-being about his nephews being his top priority for now.

He'll deal with the consequences later.


End file.
